


Trainer

by Itssilverbrich



Series: Pokemon Canon Is My Playground Now Baby [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, all from Flare's (the Cinderace) perspective, also i want to be friends with these rivals of mine so yeah we camping together, heavy with headcanons including why you only have a mom, is this based off my own game?, sometime before Bede gets kicked and after he insulted Hop so badly, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Flare is a Cinderace. Sure, he only evolved recently but that just means more time to be his best and possible self! Of course, this wouldn't be possible with his partner, his trainer, Gloria!
Relationships: Aceburn | Cinderace & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie & Yuuri | Gloria, Sonia & Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Pokemon Canon Is My Playground Now Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Trainer

Flare had a good trainer.   
She was very kind and very strong, able to brave sandstorms and blizzards that would have turned him or any other pokemon away.    
She had a brilliant smile and she gave it all and any she trusted.    
He liked to think she trusted him the most.    
They were partners after all! After the weird cape guy got him and the others, he met his trainer.   
She was wearing a silly hat and a skirt and her hair hung around her shoulders instead of in a braided bun on her head.   
She didn’t even look at Sobble and Grookey, her red eyes instantly landed on him and it felt like electricity charged between them.   
She scooped him up, poked his nose while babbling in that weird language that seemed close enough to Human to make sense most days, and declared him to be ‘Flare’.    
  
He liked the name Flare.   
  
His trainer’s name is Gloria, like Glory, she explains. He thinks it doesn’t fit at first and agrees with his trainer’s friend’s nickname, Glow.    
But then she starts changing.    
It’s almost instantaneous, she changes her clothes, she seems to straighten up, it’s like she casts off her old town like a cloak, becoming someone new.   
But not completely new, she still feeds him marshmallows and belts out silly songs and jabbers on and on about things almost no one cares about. It’s more like….. She’s adjusted her skin to fit herself better.

Flare doesn’t think anyone else noticed until Hop, her trainer’s friend, stares at her for a second longer with a look he didn’t really like.   
Gloria is better like this, can’t silly Hop see? She’s happier, stronger, the spark he felt in her red eyes have become a burning fire! Isn’t that a good thing?   
Maybe…. Change isn’t as natural for humans as he thought? It is for pokemon, even in the center, which is a little different than the wild, if a pokemon evolved, it wasn’t like they were a different person. Sure, sometimes their personalities changed but they were still themselves.   
Humans seemed to do that too, only slower. 

He wondered what his trainer thought of Silly Hop’s stares.    
  
His trainer was a good cook too! She put as much passion as she put everything, fanning so much he was worried he’d either have burnt or frozen curry.   
It always worked out though! Some of her best recipes came out of her strange cooking ways. She was very social and busy, dashing here and there, helping around when she wasn’t battling and competing in the Gym Challenge.    
He used to ride in her backpack when he could fit, watching the world fly by as she biked or ran.    
Flare’s trainer could be surprisingly stubborn too, refusing to sleep until her designated task for the day was completed.    
It was a little worrying but luckily, Orange Hair Heart Lady, Cape Guy, and Silly Hop made sure she didn’t (heh) burn herself out.   
How would she lead him into triumphant victory if she was too tired to even walk straight?    
  
His trainer felt her feelings very strongly and it was one of Flare’s favorite things about her.   
When she was sad, she was really sad.   
When she was angry, she was  _ really _ angry.    
When she was happy, boy, was she happy!   
She got really angry with Wooloo Hair Boy. Flare didn’t like him either, no matter what his pokemon said. He was mean and rude and thought Flare and the others were weak!

Sure, Sweet Pie, the Applin, only knew Astonish and Withdraw, but she was one of the toughest Applins he knew!    
And he made Silly Hop sad.   
That was what got his trainer extra angry. Wooloo Hair Boy said or did something that made Silly Hop feel weak.   
Humans and Pokemon were supposed to change and, yes, change is good, but not this change.    
It made her sad too.   
All the joy in battling him was gone. She hesitated before ordering an attack and Flare hesitated before doing it.    
Sad Hop kept changing his team and Flare missed eating curry with the Wooloo with the friendship bracelet.    
They kept winning too, with almost no difficulty most of the time. Normally, that made Flare happy, he was so much stronger now then he was as Scorbunny. 

This didn’t feel like a victory though.    
Flare could tell his trainer felt the same way, her heart stuttering in time with his own.    
She wondered, he knew she did, what would happen if she threw a battle, if she let him win.   
Would his pride be healed? Would he be satisfied? Could they let him be champion, knowing that they could have won?   
Sometimes she would decide to.    
She never wanted to be champion, she lied as she made curry, what would she even do?   
So when they saw Sad Hop, they would prepare to lose.   
But every time they did, the adrenaline of battle took over and before anyone realized it, they were doing what they were  **born** to do.    
  
Win.   
  
They made a new friend! Or at least, she ate lunch with them. That was usually Sad Hop’s place.    
She was kinda cold at first and a bunch of mean people followed her but her trainer thought she was cool so she must be!   
He had to work on a name for her though. Cool Marnie? It didn’t have the right ring to it but he’d come up with something. 

She was strong, really strong, and pokemon loved her, especially Morpeko.   
Morpeko was weary of him and his trainer, she said they were strong and that was scary to her. Flare tried to reassure her but it was hard to change her mind at first.   
And the two had his trainer’s curry.    
He could see the surprise on their faces before they dug in with fervent delight. Flare understood, he  **did** say his trainer’s cooking methods were strange.    
It worked though, at least for Morpeko! She loooooooved Gloria now! Almost as much as Orange Hair Heart Lady’s Yamper did!    
But nowhere as much as Flare loved his trainer. They were partners after all! She switched out other pokemon in their team, hesitantly and not without a lot of love given to the switched out pokemon, but never him. Yeah, sometimes she let others battle first, but it was to give them a chance to grow or part of a strategy. She had never stirred him wrong before.   
Flare trusted his trainer with his life.   
  
Speaking of trust, they didn’t trust Mr. Suit Curly Hair. He was weird, too nice, and the way he spoke rubbed Flare the wrong way. He didn’t like his assistant either, let alone Wooloo Hair.    
There was something always slightly off about that man, like he wasn’t in the same world as the rest of them.    
Flare supposed it wasn’t important.    
  
Flare loved his trainer. 

She was strong and kind and emotional and brave and smart.   
She had at least three rivals and who could say that? Well, maybe she had two friends and one rival. Wooloo Hair was not a very good rival. Rivals were supposed to challenge you, right? 

Her mom was sad but cool and his trainer always burned with anger and hatred at the mention of her father.   
She made good curry and had a decent taste in fashion.   
She was one of the best trainers Flare had ever had.

She was the only one he had ever had after all!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and/or kudos


End file.
